OMG! What is That For?
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Sial, ganteng banget sih jadi orang.


"Pemimpin negara dari Australia adalah? Ratu Elizabeth ..."

Aku bergumam seraya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di depanku. Yap, sekarang aku sedang menjalani UAS—Ulangan Akhir Semester. Sedikit banyak aku tahu beberapa dari temanku sedang men-_sharing_-kan jawaban mereka, namun aku tidak peduli.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku berhenti, kembali mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah depan serong kiri. Tampak di mata cokelatku, seorang pemuda sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Sial, ganteng _banget sih _jadi orang.

* * *

**Warning: AU**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

**.**

**.**

_**OMG**_**! **_**What is That For**_**?**

**.**

_**Happy safe reading**_

xxxxx

"Nomor dua uraian!" kudengar suara bisikannya yang lirih tapi jelas tersebut. Yah, dia tidak bertanya padaku, _sih_—dia bertanya pada Levy, sebelahku. Jadi aku (pura-pura) tidak mempedulikannya.

Bangkuku yang terletak di posisi belakang sendiri memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat seluruh isi kelas. Sekarang mata ujian sejarah dan semua siswa tampak _gusar_ satu sama lain. Aku hanya tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah mereka yang lucu.

"Lucy," Loki, temanku yang duduk di depan mengisyaratkan untuk bertanya. Dia membentuk angka dua kemudian lima. Oh, dia bertanya nomor dua puluh lima. Segera aku mengisyaratkan jawabannya dengan jemariku juga. Aku membentuk angka tiga untuk isyarat C. Loki segera menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat guna melihat jawabanku.

Ah, aku bosan.

Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan semua soal. Aku belajar—jadi aku tahu semua jawabannya, haha. Tidak pernah aku bertaya jawaban kepada yang lain, yang ada malah mereka yang tanya padaku. Seperti Loki barusan, samping kananku Gray, dan serong kananku Evergreen.

Kupandang lagi sosok yang mencuri perhatianku selama setahun belakangan ini. Ya, aku akui aku tertarik padanya sejak kelas satu SMA—pertama aku mengenalnya. Kenal _sih_ kenal, namun aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Sepintas dia menoleh ke arahku. Eh? Eh? Aku? Ada apa?

"Gray! Gray! Aku punya jawaban nomor dua uraian yang kau tanya tadi." Haha, sialan. Ternyata dia bicara pada Gray. _Duh_.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas bosan. Waktu ujian masih lama, jadi aku tidak tahu aku harus berbuat apa. Aku selalu mencuri pandang tiap aku dapat kesempatan. Yah, aku tidak ingin dianggap melirik jawaban jadi aku bersikap seperti ini.

Tepat saat aku melirik untuk ke sekian kalinya, dia melakukan perubahan. Dia mengambil sebuah kacamata dan memakaikannya. Hei, aku tidak tahu kalau dia mempunyai mata _minus_! Dan ... aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. _OMG_! _Megane-Otoko_*! Hanya kata-kata tersebut yang muncul di pikiranku. Selanjutnya hanya jeritan tertahan.

Sial, ganteng _banget_. Sial, kece _banget_. Sial. Sial. Kenapa jantungku malah berdebar tidak karuan?

Dia hanya memakai kacamata! Kacamata ber-_frame_ kotak bergariskan putih sedikit tebal. Hanya itu! Tapi, tapi, kenapa dia memakai kacamata? Sejak kapan dia _minus_? Bagaimana bisa dia seganteng itu? Apa—

"Heartfilia." Suara Makarov-_sensei_ menggema di kelas.

—Hening. Semua menoleh padaku. Aku malu setengah mati! Baru sadar ternyata posisiku sudah miring menghadap serong kiri—penuh! Dengan wajah _mupeng_** yang _err_, menjijikkan. Aku segera membenahi posisiku dan menunduk tanda minta maaf.

Untungnya aku tidak tertangkap basah sedang melamun ke arah siapa. _Huft_.

Aku menidurkan kepalaku di atas meja. Direksiku masih tetap sama—ke arahnya. Aku melihatnya begitu ... ah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Dia menulis dengan cepat dari kertas contekan yang dia dapat dari Levy. Sesekali dia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang turun.

Tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke belakang—kali ini dia benar-benar melihatku. Aku langsung salah tingkah dan mengalihkan direksiku ke Levy—berpura-pura tanya jawaban.

"Waktu habis. Kumpulkan jawaban kalian." Makarov-_sensei_ menepuk kedua tangannya.

Aku berdiri, dan memberanikan diri lewat di sampingnya. Kulihat dia masih sibuk dengan kertas contekan—yang memang isinya panjang sekali. Aku tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian—

"Yeah!"

—Aku terperanjat dengan reaksinya yang tiba-tiba berdiri keluar dari bangkunya dan berteriak—hei, dia sampai mendorongku jatuh! Mungkin dia sudah selesai mengerjakan semuanya sehingga itu adalah reaksi senangnya. Namun aku yang sedari tadi meliriknya otomatis kaget dan terjatuh karena dia mendorongku.

"Oh," dia mendapatiku sedang mengaduh kesakitan. "Maaf, maaf. Kau tidak apa, Heartfilia?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Sial. Inilah yang selama ini menghambatku. Aku ingin kenal dekat dengannya tapi tiap aku kontak mata atau tubuh dengannya, selalu seperti ini. _Huh_. Aku kenapa?

"Y-ya," aku menjawab sekenanya dan menerima uluran tangan tersebut. _Hangat_, pikirku saat aku menggenggam tangannya. Satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak menatap matanya. Kehangatan tangannya sudah cukup membuatku _gila_!

Ketika aku mencoba untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba dia mendorongku jatuh kembali. Ralat—tidak mendorong, dia juga ikut jatuh.

Jadi di sinilah aku, dengan jantung yang kian berpacu. Wajahku menghangat, mendapati wajahnya yang begitu dekat. Hidungku sampai terkantuk oleh kacamatanya yang melorot. Tangannya—oh tidak, tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku. Sial!

"Aaa, maafkan aku. Aku terdorong oleh Elfman tadi," ucap Levy dengan wajah sok polosnya.

Dia langsung melepaskan kontak tubuhnya dariku dan meminta maaf. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkanku.

Levy mencubit lenganku dan mengerling jahil. Aku menoleh sensi padanya. Ih, apaan _sih_? Sudah jelas dia tadi sengaja. _Duh_.

"Wajahmu meraaa~h," ucap Levy menggodaku.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan mengacuhkan gadis berambut biru itu. Dengan tetap berjalan ke depan kelas—mengumpulkan jawaban. Sekilas aku melihat dia keluar dari kelas, dia sudah tidak memakai kacamata.

"Akui saja, kau suka pada Natsu." Levy menyusulku dan tetap saja menggodaku.

Aku sebal dan kubalas perkataannya dengan tajam.

"Tidak! Aku tidak suka!"

Hei, ini berarti aku _tsundere***_? ... atau memang aku tidak suka—biasa saja? ... atau ... ?

Aaah! _What's that for_?!

_**Owari**_

xxxxx

* * *

*_Megane-Otoko: cowok berkacamata_

_**Mupeng: muka pengen (muka melamun)_

_***Tsundere: suka tapi tidak mau mengakui_

_[A/N]_

_Plot-less. I know it._ Ini ... bisa dibilang curhat? Hahaha! XD maafkan aku yang telah menulis fanfic aneh ini. akhir-akhir ini aku suka menuliskan apa yang aku rasakan dan aku ubah dalam bentuk fanfic. Jadi gak jelas kaya gini XD.

Tapi, yah ini kejadian nyata lho (walaupun adegan jatuhnya aku karang sendiri). Aku memang sedang memperhatikan seorang cowok—cuma tertarik, tidak lebih. Aku tertarik bukan karena gantengnya, tapi karena sifat-sifatnya, hobinya, kebiasaannya, semuaaaaanya(?). Sudah setahun aku begini. Apa itu artinya aku suka dia? #curhat #tapimohondijawab

Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^

**Berikan komentar yang berkesan bagi **_**Author**_** di review sebagai rasa terima kasih!**


End file.
